Watching that bird flying away
by xxNeverEndingTwilightxx
Summary: "Let's stay friends forever!" Promises can be broken so easily... After six years, a group of friends reunite again. They've all changed. That's first thing Tenma realizes when he's back in his hometown. Tenma discovers more and more about what happened in the past six years, good and bad things. [OOC-NESS...]


One day, when we saw that bird flying away

Before you start reading,

This is a slice of life fanfic. I have no idea how it is gonna end, but be warned it might not be an happy ending. So, if you're like me a crybaby who doesn't like a bad ending, than I suggest that you go back to the main page and start reading another fanfic :)

I don't own Inazuma eleven. Especially not the characters. In this fanfic, they're a bit older than during the series. Also, they will have a deeper past and they live not in a really big city! Everything is a bit different, deeper and might darker. (This isn't a horror fic btw XD)

Note: They are all in high school now and the rest you need to find out by yourself!  
Anyway, Please enjoy! Tell me whatever you think is good or wrong!

* * *

'_'My name is Matsukaze Tenma. And I'm the worst friend ever!''_

That's what I've been telling myself since I started middle school. It was my introduction slogan, whenever I met a new person, I kept saying that.

Only two weeks left... After those fourteen days, I might change my slogan!

It might be better if I explain first, it all happened when I was only nine years old. Before I moved to the big city, I lived in a small town somewhere south.

I had an amazing group of friends back than… I still remember their faces so clearly, their laughes and voices.

My mother always told me that my smile was the brightest among them.

Most of my memories are still deep in my heart, I remember them like it was just yesterday. I treasure every memory about them, about my past live.

Sometimes it really feels like a past live, the pretty sakura's, the days at the beach, our secret base, the forest, at top of the hills watching the town and the sunset, falling asleep under the bright stars…

I miss that.

We were always with each other. We were best friends and nothing could change that.

Well, that's what we always thought. During my last summer I heard that me and my family would move to Tokyo, I got angry and ran away.

I didn't want to go away, I didn't want to go away from Oda, the town I lived back then. Why would I need to move away, I had the perfect life! I had everyone I wanted (Please, don't think I'm some kind of rich and arrogant boy...)  
But my parents had found a job in Tokyo.

Why so cruel?

That's the question I had in my mind during my last summer. Me, as a nine year old entirely broken from the inside, only because I had to move away.  
I remember my grandma once told my mother that toys and sweets weren't the most important things for a child, but the most important for a child a friend. My mother knew that, so why?

I didn't tell my friends immediately about the plans of my parents. They realized pretty soon that there was something with me.

When I told them, they were hurt. Like I was, but there wasn't a way to change it. We tried many things, first we talked to my parents, that didn't work. They told dus they would visit Oda frequently, let's be honest… It never happened.

After I heard that there was no way that we wouldn't go to Tokyo, I ran away to the secret place of me and my friends.

It wasn't far, it was in the forest. But if you didn't know how to come there, it wasn't easily to find it.

I stayed there for one and a half day. I got bored when my friends had to go to school, so I headed home.

My parents were really mad. They said that they were so worry, but I just wanted to stay in Oda back then. Now I realize that it would have been an horrible for them.

Well, one of my friends, Akane, always tried to tell me that, that my parents got hurt too. They felt bad about it too, but back then I didn't realize.

When I think back, I think that Akane was like a big sister, she always told everyone to stay calm… She comforted me everytime I cried. It was nice back in the days.

I really miss them. I miss everything from Oda, it's been six years now already and in all those years I never visited Oda.

Sometimes my father said: ''Let's go to Oda, let's spend the weekend there!''

But there was always a reason why we didn't go, usually because of the work of my parents. On moments like that, I really hated them.

My own parents. I know ''Hate'', it's a big word and it's not a word I use everyday, but still.

The summer has almost ended, once summer break ends, I'm exactly living six years here, only one more day.

One more day…

Tomorrow was usually the day when I wrote a letter to my friends. How older I became, how longer the letters started to be.  
In my letters I wrote about the summer in Oda, my life here and school. I always promised in the letters that I would visit Oda soon. But I never got a reply.  
I don't know why, did I do something wrong?

Fourteen days, then it's time to go, back to Oda! Everything will be totally clear then!

I remember when my parents told me that we would move back... It was an absolutely magically moment!  
They smiled at each other and they told me we would visit Oda soon. My parents missed their family and wanted to move back to Oda for at least a year.  
I'm not sure if I can describe the way I felt when my parents told my that. I felt really happy, happier than I would have been when I had won the lottery.  
That night, I couldn't sleep, I was smiling while lying in my bed. I was only thinking about Oda, more and more memories from then were coming back.  
The story would get boring if I would tell all the things I remembered, so let's just skip that part.  
It was late when I fell asleep. But I didn't care, I would go back to Oda. to Oda!  
I've been waiting for this day for years, but when I woke up, I realized I would miss the city too!

The years I've been living here, I made friends and I would never forget them! They were as important as my friends in Oda...  
But would they, my old friends, still wanna hang out with me?  
Now I'm gonna tell the part about why I think I'm the worst friend ever, I wrote many letters to my friends in Oda, but I never got a reply... I've been wondering why, did I do something wrong?  
All those years, I never visited them, they were hurt as much as I was, so I think they will be pretty mad when they see me again.  
I'm starting to get scared, scared that they won't like me anymore, I'm afraid they might have changed, that I have changed...

I sigh.

Why so out of character? I wonder.

"Yosh!" I yell. I grin. I'm not like this. I shouldn't be worried, there should be a reason why my friends didn't give a reply whenever I wrote a letter. I'm sure.

Only now I realize that thirty-one pairs of eyes are staring at me.

That's right... I kinda forgot that, I'm at school now. I'm in the middle of an extremely boring lesson of Math.

The teacher gives me an annoyed look.

"Matsukaze, what's the matter? Could you be quiet, please? You're disturbing my lesson," the teacher says.

I stand up and bow. "I'm sorry Sensei," then I sit down again.

* * *

~ END OF CHAPTER 1 ~

So... hope it was enjoyable XD And please review of course, tell me what you think! :D

Also... GO has ended, right? I wonder if they will make a new season, if you guys know anything, please tell me! But is it just me, or... Was galaxy the last season of Inazuma Eleven?

Anyway, I just hope they will make a new season XD

Sorry for the random note which isnt exactly about the story...

Thanks for reading~


End file.
